


Feral

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, M/M, Near Death, No Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC Spoilers, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku doesn't confess, Sora using the darkness, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: Rage from is an interesting thing in KH3. It restores your health and lets you preform something known as risk charge. You can do Risk Charge 3 times, depleting your health in the process, in order to unleash a powerful finisher. This is a small tale of Sora using it, and events that come from it.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 25





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. I warned ya.

A feral growl bubbled up the Male's throat, as his fingernails became claws. He wasn't going to lose to this- This heartless! He crouched down, his eyes flickering from the soft blue oceans into piercing yellow ones. Darkness built up and began to paint his skin on his hands black, but he wasn't paying attention. Gripping the Kingdom Key, he charged forward, slashing and hacking at the large heartless. He wouldn't let himself die because some lowly creature got the best of him. Even if it was about a city block. He wouldn't let himself die.

Blood poured from his wounds on his left side, but the clouding of his mind with rage made it impossible to recall the feeling of pain. He began to see red and he continued to unleash fierce and cruel combos. His keyblade met the heartless' weak point relentlessly as the sound began to vanish. He was so busy trying to kill the thing before him, that he became an instinct-driven creature. He could faintly feel a heart inside of his break, but he cared not for the heart.

The blood swirled with the darkness that was tumbling off his being and poisoning the air he breathed in. He barely retained a human form anymore. His actions were almost feral and his movements were unnatural, yet he kept fighting. Another heart broke, his wounds only getting worse. His movements deepened his gashes and blood was pouring down, his shoes were now soaked in blood. But the rage-induced darkness that was enveloping him was stronger than any nation of pain. Donald noticed this and went to heal his friend, who was still in the rage of battle.

That's when Donald saw it. The duck was shocked as a heart left Sora's chest and shattered before being reabsorbed. The damage done to the heart was greater than anything the mage had seen. His friend was dripping with blood and darkness. This wasn't okay. He had to snap Sora out of it, but the creature before him kept attacking and seemed unable to feel the pain he was putting himself through. As he raised his staff to use cure, Sora unleashed a powerful attack that created weird spiked balls and sent sparks flying. It was the final blow on the heartless. The creature who took the vague form of Sora dropped to the floor with the heartless.

Donald rushed over to see his friend practically normal, outside of his large and horrid wounds. Without a moment's hesitation, the mage used Curaga. It only healed the male just enough that his major bleeding was stopped after all magic isn't always perfect. Goofy, who had just woken back up after being knocked out, ran over to the two and looked down at Sora shocked and confused. Before another word could be said, they both decided to take Sora to Yen Sid and rest there while the male in question faded from reality.

Hours passed and the brunette awoke. He scanned the room with confusion, the faint sting of pain in his chest around where his heart was. The brunette, in his infinite wisdom, attempted to sit up. Unaware of a male who was keeping an eagle eye on him. As the smaller male tried to sit up, he felt a soft hand be placed against his chest before feeling as if gravity had increased tenfold, sending his back into the plush bed under him. The male flinched and slowly opened his eyes to meet seafoam ones. His skin crawled when their eyes met, they were not the soft and loving ones he had come accustomed to in his dreams and when they got to meet briefly in real life. These were harsh and slightly annoyed.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed, making the smaller male shiver and avert his gaze. "How could you let your darkness control you in such a way? Haven't you learned anything from the last time you let that happen?" Sora felt the disappointment tumbling off his dear friend. "You didn't even revert to normal fully! Your teeth are still elongated, and your nails are still akin to claws!"

Sora began to shrink in on himself. The silver haired male only had a single hand on him, but he might as well be yelling in his face. The smaller one shook and began to muttering apologies. Riku sighed and removed his hand, the air suddenly barreled into the smaller male's lungs. Breathing with harsher gravity was harder than it looked. The silver-lilac haired male got up and walked towards the door to the room. He refused the urge to turn his head and console the younger male. With a stiff hand, he opened the door.

"Don't get up. Rest. Tomorrow I want you to meet me downstairs. I'm taking you home when you meet me down there. No protests." His voice was so blunt and so devoid of emotion it made the smaller made almost more scared.

"Wait!" Sora spoke, but the door had closed, and the male was gone. Now sitting up, he looked down and curled in on himself. "Great, I fucked up again." He growled to himself. His elongated nails threatened to pierce his calloused pad of his hand as he pressed his hands over his eyes. He could feel the cold wet tears fall from his eyes as he was left to his thoughts.

"Wrong, Sora." A voice unheard for years hissed. His name was dragged out. Malice dripped from each word like it was bathed in it and venom.

"Who's there?! Ansem?! Xehanort?!" Sora began to recoil; his vision wasn't exactly the best in the dim lighting. This didn't stop him from looking around the room, hoping to find a source of the cursed voice that echoed in his ears.

"Wrong again." The voice practically sang; the voice seemed to come from behind Sora. "No, no. Sora come on, you can't honestly be that stupid." The male chuckled darkly. "After all, you let me into your heart when you offered refuge for my dear brother. Besides, I helped you!"

"How did you help me?" Sora stuttered; fear froze him. Was he talking about Ventus? Could it be Vanitas? No, he killed Vanitas in the Keyblade Graveyard war years ago.

"Don't tell me that all that rage made you forget what I gifted you!" The creature growled with annoyance. "I am the reason you could still wield your precious Kingdom Key in that beautiful form." He mused, making Sora shiver again. The way this creature said beautiful was twisted and creepy. "Then again, he doesn't care. He just wants to lock you up."

"What?" Sora was confused. He felt the air become harder to breathe.

"You heard him! He's sending you back to the islands. He wants you to stop being a keyblade wielder. He thinks you can't handle yourself! He thinks you're pathetic that you let the darkness control you! But we both know that the darkness wasn't controlling you. No, it saved you."The creature mused with a wicked smile in his voice.

"It gave you a second chance! And Riku wants to take all of that way and trap you on that small set of islands!" Sora shook his head; this creature can't possibly be telling the truth. It didn't know Riku like he did. Riku cared and loved Sora deeply, and would only want Sora to take a break. He covered his ears.

"Oh don't be like that! You know it's true Sora! Why trust him, when I know you so much better? I can help you harness that form and make great use of it! In no time you'll be the bane of the heartless who dare to get into your way." The creature's voice wasn't even muffled, it echoed from inside Sora's mind. Its voice couldn't be escaped.

"You don't want such a lowly creature to kill you, do you?" Sora struggled to find something to prove the creature wrong on. But he couldn't. He was so hurt by his best friend's actions that he couldn't think of anything else. The creature began to chuckle. Before long Sora finally let his hands drop from his ears.

"No..." He tapered off.

"Then? What will it be? My help, or being confined to the islands?" Sora gasped; he knew this wasn't right, but he had to. He had to prove Riku wrong.

"Your help..." He felt unsure. A hand grasped his shoulder.

"Smart choice." The voice sang and then everything faded from Sora's vision. His form disappeared from the room. Moments later Riku walked in with a plate of food and looking to apologize. He only found a black feather on a black envelope where his crush had laid. "Come and find me, Riku." Was written in black ink in on old papyrus.

Months of training and pain passed. Sora's rage had been quelled easily now, but he had grown bitter to everyone. His teeth were sharp and his nails were clawed. His once blue eyes now where yellow orbs. His skin was a deep gray, his clothing and hair were pitch black. In the darkness of night, he looked feral and might as well been. He often padded around at night in search of any heartless unwise enough to wander into his territory. If he was agitated or really in the mood for fighting, he would begin to run around with the aid of his right hand. He often acted like his left was an injured paw of some sort.

In the daylight, he looked the same as he did before he left. His chestnut-colored hair was slightly darker than usual. But besides that small difference, he was still Sora. His arms were still the thin, but shockingly strong arms he wielded the Kingdom Key so fearsomely only months ago. He often found himself padding around different worlds, often taking a corridor of darkness to them. He had forgotten how to use the Kingdom Key Light he was gifted so long ago and often used Void Gear in its place. It was lighter weight and was easier to wield. It didn't burn his fingers with light. He had almost completely forgotten how to communicate with words. He had lost almost all of his humanity over those months.

At the current moment, the male was lounging about in the 3rd district of Traverse Town. He had darkness wafting off him softly as he layed in a shaded spot. He was napping like a cat. Wavering in between sleep and waking. If you dared to touch him; he'd awaken. But if you stayed quiet and walked past, you wouldn't earn much of a reaction. The world's inhabitants just let the creature nap. He kept heartless away, and in exchange, they never bugged him. The 3rd district was his and his alone. No one visited. There was nothing to visit there anyway.

So, it was odd to hear boots hitting the ground softly. The steps were filled with so much emptiness, that it bugged the creature out of its half-sleep. It was going to confront the sound. Getting up, Sora stretched out his back and jumped down from his perch. Not much of a sound was made as if he was made of pure shadow. Which was true for how he currently appeared. His large buggy yellow eyes scanned the area. The light was almost blinding. He was drawn towards it instantly like all darkness was to strong light. His slower human mind hadn't even registered what had happened before the creature once known as Sora pounced onto the light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riku looked everywhere and he began to lose hope. Months have passed, and yet there was no sign of the brunette anywhere. Although there had been sightings of a strange heartless that would attack other heartless and stay in the area for weeks on end. Some accounts said the creature was a keyblade wielder, others said that he would bite and scratch anything that moved to close. But one thing stayed the same, it vaguely reminded them of a boy with spiky hair.

Yen Sid was adamant about the keyblade master checking it out since Sora might've turned into a heartless or embraced the darkness. Both were bad, but only one meant killing the male. Riku wasn't going to protest about possibly recovering his lost friend, so he began touring the worlds in search of him. He had just landed in Traverse Town and was greeted by a very annoyed Moogle. It complained about how it's customers were driven away by the creature in the 3rd district. Riku, knowing how important it is to keep up good relations with the moogles; decided to give this creature a once over.

He walked into the 3rd District's large door and began to look around. He couldn't feel any darkness, nor smell it. Even though, if he looked up and behind him, he would've noticed the creature in midair, about to fall on him. All Riku could register in his head is that suddenly the scent of darkness flooded his nose and he was on his back with a giant thing purring softly while rubbing against him. Heartless never did that, so how come this creature was pinning him down like a cat? Last time Riku had checked cats didn't come in heartless form. After a long moment, Riku began to push himself off the ground.

The creature that sat upon the keyblade master was far heavier than a cat. But that was a given. Since the lilac haired male couldn't be tackled down by such a small thing. After a minute of fruitless attempts to get up, the creature jumped off him, and seemingly began to paw at him. Riku was starting to think this creature was a bangle cub or some sort of feline. But then he saw the fingers and gloves. His heart soared for a moment before dropping dangerously low. He was wondering why his connection to Sora had dispersed, but he got his unfortunate answer when he saw the large bug-like yellow eyes. The tongue of the creature was a soft pink, clashing greatly with the black figure as it was stuck out.

He searched the face of the creature, only to find a vague image he recalled. After a long moment, he found his seemingly lost voice. "Sora?" He paused and pursed his lips. "How?"

A long pause floated between them. Before the darkness slowly raised from the male and he retracted his tongue. His clothing was a deeper color, seeing as not all the darkness was gone, but a lot of it was no longer being worn. He opened his ocean colored eyes and looked at his best friend. "Riku?"

There was another pause. Before the male smiled and tackled his already kneeling friend back down. "RIKU!" The boy exclaimed, a big toothy smile on his face. "You found me!" He continued, confusing the poor master. He pulled back and seemed proud of himself. "Look Riku! I can control it now! I drive away heartless and I can still wield a keyblade when I do so! All thanks to Vanitas! He helped me!"

Riku hesitantly pushed Sora off him. "Sora, what are you saying? Controlling the darkness?"

"Well yeah, obviously." Sora acted like this was a given fact.

"Sora, you don't control darkness. It controls you. Don't you recall what happened to me? Don't you remember how I was made into a puppet and still let it control me a year later?" Riku looked serious. "What makes you think you can succeed where I failed like everyone else?"

Sora shook his head and smiled, as a male who looked identical to him with yellow eyes appeared as an apparition behind the crazed brunette. The apparition's head was tilted down as he gave Riku a dangerous smirk. This person wore something like the dark suit Riku still regretted adorning. But that wasn't what unnerved the taller male. No, that was to come next.

"Riku," They both spoke at the same time, distorting Sora's sugary sweet voice into something darker. "You were just too weak. But I'm stronger than you! I can control it! Vanitas gave me Void Gear to help celebrate it." When Sora said Vanitas' name, the male behind him said "I" instead. "I no longer need that tacky key you gave me as a protection! Who needs the Kingdom Key Light when you have a beautifully crafted keyblade like Void Gear?" This caused Riku to step back, narrowing his eyes.

"What? Sora what are talking about? What type of name is Void Gear?" Riku looked puzzled, as he got into a fighting stance.

Sora smiled and summoned a keyblade that disturbed Riku to his core. Unlike Way to Dawn and Soul Eater, this thing was both a keyblade and had two eyes. It didn't mean anything good and Riku knew that. Sora's smile became darker as the apparition vanished as he assumed a fighting stance akin Riku's.

"Isn't it beautiful? Hey! Riku! Let's have a sparring match! Like old times!" Sora's eyes shimmered yellow for a moment as darkness began to overtake him once more. "But this time, let's see who fights better! Someone who can control darkness and bend it to their will, or some guardian of light."

Riku hesitated but managed to summon Braveheart regardless. The darkness overtook his once best friend and was once more meet with yellow bug like eyes. But now, his eyes were backlit with red, as if he was enraged. Riku almost didn't see the attack coming as he blocked Sora's harsh blow to his left side. Sora barred his sharp teeth; a deep orange and red glow at the back of his throat is revealed when he snarls at Riku.

He wasn't hostile even a second ago, and yet here he was bent on ending Riku's life. If not, seriously maiming the older teen. This thing he was fighting might sound, and look like his best friend, but it wasn't. It couldn't be. It fought like a wild animal. And laughed like he was high on laughing gas. This wasn't the Sora Riku had fallen for all those years ago. This was some copy that looked a lot alike to his best friend.

Sora's movements were fast and jagged, but Riku managed to keep up. Their key's clashed, sparks of light and darkness flew every time they meet in the middle. After a while, it became increasingly harder to block the brunette's fierce attacks. The keyblade master was trying to dodge and block the attacks as much as possible, but damage soon became inevitable as the brunette swiped at him with his left. The lilac haired male recoiled, but he was too late. The swipe made three deep gashes that began to bleed profusely.

Blood began to fall onto the clean floor of 3rd district. The swipe hit just above the vitals in that area. A bit deeper, and Riku wouldn't be able to heal it away with a simple spell. It was bad enough that he hadn't brought potions with him, an idiotic idea on his part. The creature parading as Sora froze when the blood fell to the floor. The scent of wet copper filled the air, as Riku gripped his right side tightly, trying to muster up the magic to heal him. No soft green light was able to rescue him from his bleeding. Braveheart found a place in the concert, as Riku braces himself against it. The blood loss could be fatal, and the male knew it. Yet, here he was, unable to conjure up a spell due to its rebellious nature when he used it.

The creature who was the source of the wound dropped his keyblade and looked down at his left hand. The darkness disappeared off the male, as he saw his blood coated claws. He looked up to Riku, even with those big bug eyes he still managed to convey fear and horror. He raised his right hand to his mouth in an attempt to muffle a non-existent scream. Soon the darkness covering his form fully dissipated, as tears fell from the brunettes' eyes.

Riku's vision began to blur as he felt his legs begin to weaken. He had been dealt worse blows, but then again, this body wasn't nearly seasoned with scars as the last one. This one was the replacement the timeline gave him after his sacrifice that should've ended him. He looked at the boy who was once filled with so much light that he brought back Riku from death's door. He felt dizzy and tired, but he only applied more pressure onto his gashes, he should've used his right hand. It was clearer now than when he went to heal it. His left couldn't place much more pressure. He gazed lazily at the boy before him, his eyes filled with tears and silent screams.

"Heal your self Riku!" It was all Sora could scream in his head. But his voice wouldn't work. He couldn't get a single part of his body to listen to him. He watched in horror as his best friend who was looking for him was bleeding out. The puddle of blood around him didn't help the distressed boy. His mind was reeling, the darkness he had trusted had fallen silent. It didn't intend to kill a soul who wasn't a heartless.

It was no surprise that when Braveheart dismissed itself, Riku collapsed to the ground. Snapping Sora back into reality. The boy began to freak out as he fell to his knees and crawled to the older male. "No, No, No, No!" Was the mantra he muttered to himself as he quickly made his way to the male, the blood made him slip and fall to many times to count. Blood drenched hands and clothing didn't stop the male at all, in fact, it made him more frantic. It seemed like there was too much blood, and when he finally got to the master, he couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry," He cried as he tried to muster up the magic. He was feeling helpless. He didn't want his best friend to die, but here he was; dying in Sora's blood-soaked hands. Riku looked up, his vision blurred and almost unable to see the blue eyes looking into his seafoam colored ones.

"I know," His voice was weak. He felt Sora pick up his head as he saw faint sparks of light come from the boy's form. He couldn't hear what the boy was saying anymore, but he didn't care. The master lifted a hand to his face and petted it softly, he felt tired. He vaguely wondered if death was peaceful. "I'll see you soon, don't die before then okay?" His voice was pitiful, as he could hear the faint sound of a tearful laugh. He closed his eyes.

When the Master awoke, he saw a brunette asleep on his lap in an all to familiar room. The messy room had everything the brunette ever needed or wanted. It was clear the bed was too small for both, even one was a bit much for the old thing. He looked down at himself and noticed the bandaging and smiled. He placed a hand on the brunette's hair. He enjoyed the peace. The sent of ocean water came from the cracked window, as the predictable teen slept into the late hours of the afternoon. It was almost perfect. Almost. The dull throbbing pain reminded him of his injury on his right side. Riku was proud of Sora. Even if the light was covered in darkness, he still managed to do what was right. And that's all that mattered to Riku.


End file.
